


A Lot of Things; Everything

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi being obvious, Akaashi's Celebrity Crush on Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto being oblivious, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Emotions?, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Graduation, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Introspection, JUST, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, it's minor i swear, just thought i'd clarify, mostly - Freeform, not really fluff or angst, not that it's unhappy anywhere else but, yeah those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Keiji was impressed by Bokuto at first sight. It was infatuation, admiration, that led him to go to the school of his crush and join their volleyball team.However, it didn’t take long for all those initial impressions to fade away. They were replaced by a real, tangible Bokuto Koutarou: Bokuto Koutarou, his senpai and teammate.Then, Bokuto Koutarou: his acquaintance and partner in extra practice.And, Bokuto Koutarou: his sort-of friend and partner on the court.Bokuto Koutarou: his best friend, partner on and off the court, in studying and eating and walking home and well – everything.Bokuto was this distant, unreachable star, once upon a time. Now, he was so real, so close, wearing a pride pin on his bag that matched the one on Keiji’s, all because he was bothered that Keiji got teased for being gay. And he was the one who cried if he got blocked too many times, and he whined about everything, and he was the source of most of Keiji’s headaches.He was the source of most of Keiji’s joy, too.





	A Lot of Things; Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyLuna2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLuna2018/gifts).



> So, Abby, was I subtle enough asking you for a fic to write, or did you see this coming?

__

Bokuto Koutarou was a lot of things.

He was a star. He was incredibly talented, unbelievably strong. His optimism was contagious, and his drive was fierce. On the court, it was impossible not to take notice of him. He was the ace for a reason. He was loud, and sometimes he was annoying, but he was always enthusiastic. It was like he was made for the volleyball court.

But he was more than just that, Keiji had learned.

He was clumsy, and outside of the volleyball club, he wasn’t very cool or popular. He was bad at maths. As a matter of fact, he wasn’t that academically inclined at all. He had horrible mood swings; he was overbearing and exhausting at times, and he didn’t always know when to shut up. He could be reckless, and he often spoke without thinking.

But he was kind, so kind. He was quite possibly the kindest person Keiji had ever known. There were few genuinely good people in this world, but Bokuto Koutarou had to have been in the top three. At least, he was in Keiji’s book. He possessed a childlike excitement for everything around him, and his smiles and laughter were contagious. While he spoke thoughtlessly, he also never said anything he didn’t mean.

Keiji found himself in the unfortunate position of having fallen in love with him: Bokuto Koutarou, boisterous, kind, loud, and certainly uninterested in someone like Keiji. Someone too serious and at times cruel. Someone cold compared to Bokuto’s endless supply of warmth. It was an honor to even be Bokuto’s best friend.

But that didn’t mean Keiji would let him go completely underappreciated.

There was only a month until graduation, and while Akaashi had no intention of flat out confessing (he wasn’t stupid enough to set himself up for rejection), he could at least make his admiration known in as many other ways as possible.

 

“Bokuto-san.” Nationals were over, and the team was shifting. But that didn’t stop Bokuto or Konoha or Komi from showing up. “You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here!” Bokuto gasped. “I’m in the club ’till I graduate, ya know!”

Bokuto ran off to get changed, which left just enough time for Keiji to be on the receiving end of Konoha’s Look™.

“We’re graduating soon, you know,” he said without even looking at Keiji.

“I am aware.”

“Are you going to tell him, or what?”

Keiji met Konoha’s eyes, taking deep breaths so as not to snap.

“I don’t know what you mean, Konoha-san.”

Konoha huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Sure. Alright, Akaashi. Right. Well, if you do decide to tell him, let me know. Komi and I have had a bet going for the last year.”

Keiji frowned, but it was lost on Konoha as he was already walking away. Keiji wanted to be annoyed or angry or anything – but what was the use? He had never been subtle, nor was it his intention to be. He just never thought that Konoha and Komi would pick up on it before Bokuto.

Upon reevaluation, he realized that was pretty stupid. Bokuto never caught on to anything unless it was spelled out for him.

That one was Akaashi’s fault. He could do better.

 

When Bokuto and Akaashi became a near unstoppable force on the court, Keiji knew that they had become a duo in everyone’s eyes.

At school, they were Bokuto and Akaashi, that second- and third-year who always eat lunch together. _Don’t they play volleyball?_

In the volleyball club, they were Bokuto and Akaashi, captain and vice. Akaashi is the one who can always handle Bokuto’s moods.

To Nekoma, they were Bokuto and Akaashi, the horned owl bastard and his keeper. _God, someone oughta put Bokuto in his place._

To Karasuno, they were _Bokuto-senpai_!!! and Fukurodani’s setter, greatly admired by the freak duo. Keiji feared the look of hunger in their eyes to defeat them.

On the court, they were Bokuto and Akaashi, setter and spiker, in perfect sync, unpredictable, terrifying, birds of prey. _Did you see that? He rebounded off their block!_

And to the lady who worked in the corner shop they frequented, they were Bokuto and Akaashi, the sweet high school boys who often paid for each other’s snacks.

To the waitress at their regular café, Bokuto and Akaashi, the one who orders sugary drinks and the one who exclusively drinks tea.

To Bokuto’s parents, they were Koutarou and Keiji-kun~! _Such a sweet boy, you’re so good to our Koutarou._

To Akaashi’s parents… _Oh, so that’s Bokuto-san. Hm._ And the eyebrow raise. His mother knew.

They weren’t a romantic pair, but Keiji knew that at this point in their high school career, they were a pair all the same. Where Bokuto-san was, Keiji was only a couple steps behind. That was just the way of things.

 

_It doesn’t have to be romantic_ , Keiji told himself, already preparing to stand when the inevitable–

“ _Akaashiieeeeeeeeee!_ ”

–broke the silence of his classroom.

_We can eat lunch every day, just like we always have, and I’ll just do better to show him I appreciate him. I’ll miss him._

He grabbed his bento and nodded to Bokuto, ready to follow him to the hallway where they usually ate.

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” he greeted.

Two guys in his class snickered, one girl rolled her eyes, and someone whispered, _“gay!”_ like they were stating something that wasn’t obvious.

Keiji had heard it before, but this time was different. This time, he was being obvious. So, he turned in the direction the voice came from and said:

“So what if I am?”

And booked it out of the classroom.

“Hey, hey, Akaashi, wait!” Bokuto sprinted after him, grabbing his arm when he caught up. “What was that about? What did they say?”

“The same thing they say every day, Bokuto-san,” Keiji replied simply, removing Bokuto’s hand from his arm. “Let’s go eat.”

“Well, what do they say? ’Cause _you_ said, ‘so what if I am,’ which means that they had to have said something…true? So what! Did they call you the best setter ever!”

“No, Bokuto-san.”

“Did they say that you’re super cool and smart?”

“No.”

“Did they say–?”

“Bokuto-san.” Keiji’s ears were heating up, which was even more horrific given the situation. “They called me gay like it was a bad thing. It’s not a bad thing, and it’s true. So, I finally decided not to let them say it like it was bad.” He sniffed indifferently and walked faster.

Bokuto gaped at him, his mouth shaped in a silent _oh_ , and he didn’t move.

“Bokuto-san, if you have a problem with that, I have some bad news about almost every other volleyball player that we know.”

“I don’t!” Bokuto said, snapping back to reality. “Have a problem, I mean. No, I mean! It’s okay, obviously! I just didn’t know!”

“Well, that’s because I never told you,” Keiji pointed out. “Eat your lunch, Bokuto-san.”

 

Akaashi Keiji was a lot of things.

At the top of that list, right now, he would put _captain-elect of the Fukurodani VBC._ Right under that, in finer print, he would add, _disaster gay._ In parenthesis, in an illegible font: _(with a praise kink)._

It was bad. Really bad. He was considering making that his Twitter bio.

(Uh, minus the praise kink thing. He knew that it would be excused as internet humor, but he didn’t want to cause any misunderstandings. It was mostly a joke, anyhow. He felt incredibly flustered at Bokuto’s comments, but had yet to, err, physically react to any of them.)

Keiji was a decent setter and team player. He was an excellent student, adequate son, and poor friend. He knew that he was a disappointment to most of the people in his life, in some way or another. That was fine. He also knew he was incapable of watering down some of his bluntness, and people who weren’t Bokuto, Kuroo, or Kenma didn’t oft appreciate that.

He knew that everyone _knew_ , except for Bokuto. He knew that. But the fact that he was now _out_ to Bokuto, and Bokuto still had no clue…

Well, okay. It had been six hours. He needed to be a little more patient than that.

 

“Akaashi!!!” Bokuto called into the locker room. “I brought you something!”

Keiji blinked at him. This wasn’t unusual. Bokuto bowed and held out a plastic bag.

“What is this?” Keiji asked, somewhat reluctant to take it.

“It’s something to wear so the mean guys in your class can shove it up their butts when they make fun of you!”

Keiji frowned, pulling out two rainbow pins. “Um.”

“I’m going to wear the other!” Bokuto explained. “Because when they know I’m gay too, they’ll be a little more scared to give you a hard time!”

Keiji frowned harder. “This is…considerate? Yeah, considerate, Bokuto-san, but unnecessary. I’ve been being called _gay_ like it’s a bad word since junior high. I’m a big boy. I can deal with it.”

“Oh…” Bokuto’s mood plummeted, and his hair started to droop.

_Dammit._ “But!”

Bokuto glanced up. “Yeah?”

“I’ll put it on my backpack, if you put it on yours too. It can be…a best friend thing.” He knew Bokuto loved that stuff.

Bokuto’s face lit up. “Yes! Awesome, Akashi!”

Then, Keiji processed the situation. “Did…did you just come out to me, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Ah…maybe?”

For the first time, Keiji felt…hope.

For not the first time, Keiji felt irritated by the smug look he was receiving from Konoha.

 

Keiji was impressed by Bokuto at first sight. It was infatuation, admiration, that led him to go to the school of his crush and join their volleyball team.

However, it didn’t take long for all those initial impressions to fade away. They were replaced by a real, tangible Bokuto Koutarou: Bokuto Koutarou, his senpai and teammate.

Then, Bokuto Koutarou: his acquaintance and partner in extra practice.

And, Bokuto Koutarou: his sort-of friend and partner on the court.

Bokuto Koutarou: his best friend, partner on and off the court, in studying and eating and walking home and well – everything.

Bokuto was this distant, unreachable star, once upon a time. Now, he was so _real_ , so close, wearing a pride pin on his bag that matched the one on Keiji’s, all because he was bothered that Keiji got teased for being gay. And he was the one who cried if he got blocked too many times, and he whined about everything, and he was the source of most of Keiji’s headaches.

He was the source of most of Keiji’s joy, too.

 

“Bokuto-san, would you like to go to dinner with me after evening practice?” he asked before he could back out. It wasn’t a date, but he was going to insist on paying, just this once, to prove he cared.

“Sure!”

“If you make this spike, you have to let me pay.”

“Alright!” Bokuto, of course, made the spike before frowning. “Hey, wait! I always pay.”

“Not this time, Bokuto-san.”

“How come!”

“Maybe I just want to treat you for once.”

–––––––––––

 

 

Akaashi Keiji was a lot of things.

Firstly, he had the _best tosses_! And even though he was an underclassman, he was super reliable – as a friend, volleyball player, vice-captain, anything. He was super smart, too! Like, he could help Koutarou with his homework even if he was a year younger. You had to talk to him for a while to realize it, but he had the best sense of humor. It was dry and sarcastic, but always so blunt and well-delivered.

Koutarou knew that wasn’t all there was to him, though.

Akaashi could be vindictive and mean, if he really wanted. He was petty that way. On the few occasions he spoke without thinking, someone usually left the conversation with their feelings hurt. And he was terribly insecure. Like, always doubting himself, which Koutarou never got, but whatever. It was like he was afraid to embrace his personality, afraid he wasn’t good enough. He was judgmental, and on the rare occasion, cruel.

But he always, always called Koutarou out on his crap.

He kept the team in line in every way that Koutarou wouldn’t be able to. And he was honest; you never really had to wonder if Akaashi was lying to make you feel better, because he didn’t really say things to make someone feel better if it wasn’t true.

Koutarou liked his blunt delivery, though. It was like, he acknowledged the problem, and then he provided a solution so that Koutarou didn’t have to wallow in self-loathing. No one else could do that. And Koutarou never had to wonder if Akaashi was judging him for being kinda weird or stupid, because he already knew he probably was, but that he hung around anyways.

And well, he wasn’t cruel for the hell of it. Mostly, his honesty had the intention to help. Akaashi probably thought he was a mean person, but Koutarou knew better. Akaashi was just a little bit bad with people, but that was okay! Koutarou would do enough talking for the both of them. That’s what best friends were for.

 

Koutarou was running late – not that he thought Akaashi would care. But still! He had to pick him up for lunch! He just…had to finish this last math problem. _Ah! There._ He set down his pencil in triumph and grabbed his bento, but when he stood, he saw Akaashi waiting for him.

“Akaashi!” He cheered and ran over. “Hey, how come you didn’t wait for me? I just had to finish a worksheet! Were ya worried, ’Kaashi?”

“No, Bokuto-san; I was just impatient to get out of my classroom.” Akaashi turned and started towards their hallway.

“Did my idea with the pin work? I wish I could’ve seen their faces when they saw we both had them. I’ll walk you back to class after–”

“Bokuto-san, please, you don’t need to do that,” Akaashi interrupted. His voice was quiet and his eyes were down.

Koutarou frowned. “I did something wrong.”

“It’s not your fault if people are mean. I’ve been dealing with it for a long time; you shouldn’t open yourself up to that too.”

Koutarou knew that was Akaashi’s way of saying he cared, but he still worried. “Just ’cause you’re used to it doesn’t make it okay. They’re mean – an’ it’s about something they shouldn’t be mean about!”

Akaashi hummed in fake disinterest, and just for a moment, the back of his hand brushed Koutarou’s. Koutarou inhaled sharper than usual, and his heartrate sped up.

_Hm. That’s weird. He must have cold hands._

But then it happened again, and Koutarou had the same reaction. _Really weird. And his hands are kinda warm, actually…_

 

From the first practice of his second year, when Koutarou asked Akaashi to toss to him, he knew they’d become an unstoppable force on the court.

And, well, sure, Akaashi was _kind of_ unenthusiastic and didn’t know how to respond to compliments, but Koutarou wanted it this way.

He wanted them to walk out on the court, and for their opponents to quake! _That’s Bokuto and Akaashi! The unstoppable ace-setter duo!_

And when he was offered the position of team captain, he knew Akaashi had to be his vice. Because they were _Bokuto and Akaashi_!

And when he picked up Akaashi for lunch every day, he knew the class was thinking, _that’s Bokuto, the weird upperclassman obsessed with Akaashi._ It was okay, though.

Because to Karasuno’s freak duo, they were _Bokuto-senpai!_ and _Fukurodani’s_ _setter_ , and Koutarou knew those two hungered to defeat them. They might’ve, too.

And to their team, they were Bokuto and Akaashi, the loud captain and his underclassman vice-captain, but dependable and determined.

Koutarou wouldn’t trade their dynamic for anything, because he felt so lucky! His partner on the court was also his partner in captaincy and his _best friend_. Not everyone gets so lucky.

He thinks Karasuno’s captain, Sawamura Daichi, got it. Daichi and his vice-captain, Suga, were also best friends, and they partnered well on the court. It was just the way things should be!

 

“You really don’t have to pay,” Koutarou said for the millionth time since they arrived at the diner to eat. “I am your senpai! I should be treating you!”

Akaashi sighed and picked up his chopsticks. “Bokuto-san, you’re going to be graduating soon, and I’m running out of opportunities to get to treat you as well.”

Koutarou puffed out his chest. “Aw, ’Kaashi, you’re gonna miss me, aren’t you!” he teased. He was expecting Akaashi to get embarrassed and pretend to be annoyed. Instead…

“Yes.” Akaashi continued eating.

Koutarou stared blankly. “Hah?”

“I will miss you very much, Bokuto-san. Eat. Your food is getting cold.”

Hearing Akaashi admit that so… _openly_ made Koutarou’s chest ache and his pulse spike. He didn’t understand why. Maybe he was coming down with something. Or maybe he was hungry! That would make sense. The last time Akaashi made him feel like this was at lunch, so it was probably hunger.

He dug into his meal.

“How was your day, ’Kaashi?” he asked around a mouthful of meat.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi chided. “It was fine. Thank you for the pin. A couple girls in my class stood up for us today.”

Koutarou grinned. “That’s great! See, there’s good people everywhere! Ya just gotta give ’em a chance to show themselves!”

Akaashi snorted. “They could have shown themselves at any point, Bokuto-san. I think they were more concerned for the wellbeing of the bullies than either of us. It’s one thing to make fun of me, but they probably thought the boys should be afraid of you.”

“Well,” Koutarou drawled, “I was kinda banking on that as a backup.”

“I know, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi stared into his mug of tea. “Thank you.”

“I’ll scare away anyone who tries to be mean to you, you know! Because you’re my best friend, and you’re awesome, and they shouldn’t talk about you like that! They shouldn’t talk about anyone like that, really.”

Akaashi lifted his eyes and offered one of those rare, soft smiles. Bokuto felt like his stomach twisted at the sight. Maybe he hadn’t eaten enough? Or maybe he ate too much? Hm. Weird. He really hoped he wasn’t catching a stomach bug.

“Bokuto-san, did you know…that you’re a really good person?”

Koutarou grinned. “Thanks, Akashi!”

He huffed a laugh and picked up some meat. “I don’t see why you picked someone like _me_ as your best friend.”

“I wouldn’t have anyone else, ’Kaashi! You’re the best!”

 

Bokuto Koutarou was a lot of things.

At the top of that list, right now, he’d probably put _Number Three Ace in Japan!_ Then, just under that, _always confused._ Because, well. He was often really confused. And then maybe, in smaller print: _Akaashi Keiji’s best friend!_ It was a position he felt really lucky to hold.

Well, anyways, that’s what his Twitter bio said.

Koutarou knew he was kinda stupid when it came to academics, and most of his athletic skill was just _instinct_. He was winging it (haha, like _wing spiker_ ), and he had no idea what he was doing or how. But he did know Akaashi brought out the best in both his physical skill and his mental state, so it was probably good to keep him around.

He was a people person. He prided himself in being able to befriend anyone and make himself at home anywhere! But he was painfully aware that he was too moody and had a tendency to be a little unreliable. He couldn’t help it. Sometimes, when he made mistakes, the weight of it just bore down on him, and he felt like such a disappointment! What kind of ace, what kind of captain, gets down like that?

Akaashi was the person who pulled him back up.

 

“Bokuto-san, your finals are next week. You really should be studying,” Akaashi said, without looking up.

This wasn’t unusual. Akaashi could always tell when Koutarou stopped paying attention. But the dejection was starting.

“Akaashi…”

Akaashi’s eyes snapped up. “Are you alright?”

“When these finals happen, I’ll graduate.”

Akaashi nodded, shifting closer. “That is generally how it works.”

“’N then I’m going to college and leaving everyone behind.”

Akaashi didn’t say anything, just let Koutarou take his time.

“I feel like I’m gonna lose all the friends I made, and I dunno how I’m gonna make new ones, ’cause I know I’m kinda high-maintenance and hard to put up with and what if I never find new people who can do that?”

Akaashi pursed his lips. _His lips are really nice._

Hm. Where did that thought come from? Weird.

“I’m really gonna miss you, ’Kaashi.”

Akaashi sighed. “You’ll make new friends. You’re very likeable.”

“Yeah, but–”

“And you won’t lose the friends you’ve already made. At least,” a beat, “not me.”

Koutarou’s eyes started watering, and he lunged forward to hug him. “ _Akaashi_!”

And instead of complaining, Akaashi hugged him back.

 

Koutarou was impressed by Akaashi at first sight. For a first-year, he was a really talented setter. He was quiet but focused, and he seemed to enjoy what he did.

First impressions can be misleading, but they also can be telling. Koutarou realized pretty quick that Akaashi wasn’t quiet, just a little shy. With enough poking and prodding, he opened up, and he talked to Koutarou quite a bit. It was in fragments and sarcastic comments, but they were talking.

He was Akaashi Keiji: first-year setter who put up with Koutarou.

Then, Akaashi Keiji: the only person who sat with Koutarou at lunch.

And Akaashi Keiji!: the person who’s tosses made volleyball _fun_!

Akaashi Keiji: Koutarou’s best friend, who he was always thinking about, and always wanted to be around, because he was so awesome!

Koutarou loved what they had, because it was something they couldn’t replicate with anyone else.

 

“Akaashi! Wanna get ice cream after our last final?”

“Sure, Bokuto-san. It’ll be my treat.”

“Hah? It can’t be; I asked!”

“Fine. Then whoever gets the better score on their last final can pay.”

Koutarou pouted. “But you _know_ that’s gonna be you.”

“I guess I’m paying then.” There was that small smile again, and the pang in Bokuto’s heart.

“Not fair, Akaashi!”

Akaashi laughed, actually laughed. _I love him,_ Koutarou thought, and then he stopped. _Oh. I_ love _him._ It…made sense.

–––––––––––

 

 

The day of the graduation ceremony was long and rainy and unpleasantly brisk. Keiji was proud of Koutarou for getting there; really, he was. And he wanted to be happy for him, too, for getting into a good college on a sports scholarship and being headed for the National team.

But it was bittersweet. He was leaving, and he was never going to know how Keiji felt and like hell Keiji would tell him. Eventually, Koutarou would get married and have kids and forget about Keiji altogether.

Keiji’s life was about to get a lot quieter, a lot calmer.

A lot less bright.

 

Koutarou was antsy. Like, really antsy, because he was looking everywhere on the internet for help all night and also had a really long phone call with Kuroo and he was _pretty sure_ he knew what he had to do but also not totally sure because so many things could go wrong!

It was _terrifying_. He was leaving, and if he didn’t tell Keiji how he felt he was going to explode or mope forever. He had to tell him, or else Keiji would get married and have kids and forget about Koutarou altogether.

Koutarou didn’t want his life to be without Keiji, ever.

He hoped it went well.

 

They sat together on the floor of the gym. They meant to practice spikes, one last time, but neither one of them brought their clothes and really, they didn’t feel like it.

Keiji was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He still had another year with that ceiling. What he should be staring at was Koutarou, but he couldn’t bring himself to look.

Koutarou was sitting next to him, and he made the bold decision to lace their pinkies together. This could be his last chance to say something, and he couldn’t chicken out now.

“Bokuto-san–”

“Akaashi–”

They looked at one another. It was now or never.

“Let me,” Koutarou said, bringing his free hand up to fiddle with his buttons. “Um, ’Kaashi, I gotta tell you somethin’. Important?”

Keiji’s chest filled with hope, and he tried to smother it. “Okay. Say something, then, Bokuto-san. I can say my thing later.”

The second button popped off without much tugging. “Kuroo…says that the second button…is like, a graduation kinda confession.”

Keiji stared dumbly. “Oh.”

“’N there’s a lotta statics that say that it’s kinda dumb ’n people don’t really do it anymore but I’m kinda dumb so I thought maybe it was the right way and also I’m not super good at my words–”

“Bokuto-san.”

“–and I might end up saying somethin’ stupid like how I think you have really pretty green eyes and I think your lips are nice and your laugh is musical and there’s this fluttery feeling in my stomach whenever you do nice things and I thought I was just hungry but then I realized I was in love with you–”

“Bokuto.”

“–and I know this is probably the stupidest confession you’ve ever gotten and I know you’ve gotten a lot of them and I know I’m about to leave for school but it’s just twenty minutes away which isn’t that far, not really, so I think we could really make it work, and I know I’m kinda a lot and I get it if you don’t feel the same but–”

“Koutarou.”

Koutarou froze at his name and stared. “Yeah?”

Keiji took a deep breath. If Koutarou was going to do this, he ought to as well. “It is a dumb tradition that people don’t really do anymore.”

“Oh.”

“However, I really appreciate the sentiment. It turns out…you’re a lot braver than I am. Because I should’ve told you that I loved you a long time ago. But…maybe I never grew out of admiring you.”

“What?”

“I came to Fukurodani…because I thought you were cool. I saw one of your games, and you stood out to me. Like a star. And you were full of energy and light and laughter and skill and you were so _unreachable_. And then you walked up to me after the first practice like it was nothing, mispronounced my name–”

“Ak _aashi_!”

“–and asked me to toss to you like it wasn’t what I came here for.” He rubbed his hands over his face. “We became friends, but then I fell in love with you, and you never stopped feeling unreachable, so I never told you. Maybe I should’ve, but maybe not, and it was right to let you figure it out. Did you really mistake being in love with hunger pains?”

“Maybe?”

Keiji laughed, loud and bright and uncontrolled, because it was so _stupid_ and so _Koutarou_.

“I’m going to accept your confession, so you’d better come and see me on the weekends, Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou beamed at him, pulling him into a tight hug. “I will! Every weekend! Well, except when I have matches, but you can come to those! I’ll make sure to get you free tickets!”

“Alright.”

“And I’ll text you every day and call you every night before bed and I’ll send you plenty of pictures so you can bear with not seeing me every day!”

Keiji wrinkled his nose. “I think I’ll survive, Bokuto-san.”

“Hah? You’re saying you won’t miss this beautiful face?” Koutarou gasped. “I’ll miss yours, you know.”

“Tch.” Keiji pulled away and turned his head. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“You’re in love with me anyways!” Koutarou pulled him back and onto his lap. “And I’m in love with you! And we’re so going to make this long-distance thing work and when it’s over I promise you’ll never have to go another day without me!”

“Bokuto-san, it’s a little too soon to be talking about that, don’t you think?”

“Maybe,” Koutarou conceded, “but I know it’s true anyways. I always knew it was true, I just didn’t realize why.”

“Let me guess, you confused the feeling with indigestion.”

“ _Keiji_ ,” he whined, burying his face in Keiji’s shoulder. “You’re still mean.”

“You’re in love with me anyways.” Keiji sighed and ran a hand through Koutarou’s hair. “And I…suppose I’m in love with you.”

“What made you realize, ’Kaashi?!”

Keiji thought back to every little moment, like a mental scrapbook, and shrugged. “A lot of things, Bokuto-san.”

_Everything._

 

Koutarou and Keiji were a lot of things, over the years.

An unstoppable force on the court, captain and vice-captain of Fukurodani, best friends, those weird volleyball guys, the one who orders sugary drinks and the one who only drinks tea, the logical one and the emotional one, the ace and his setter, those nice high school boys who come into the corner store and pay for each other’s snacks…

Koutarou and Keiji: partners, in every sense of the word.

Keiji liked what they were to each other, and Koutarou did too.

They were a lot of things.

It was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> (the mushy stuff for my datemate)
> 
> Happy birthday to my partner, in (almost) every sense of the word. Someone lovely, beautiful inside and out, talented and brilliant and the best side of me, truly. Did I use my own complex emotions about myself and the way I feel about you to charge the emotion in this fic? uh yea maybe a little. I love you, you're amazing. You are the bright to my life, the inspiration to my art. You are warm, genuine kindness, and sometimes I don't feel like I deserve you. You're so incredible, you know? I'm so proud of you in everything you are doing, creatively and academically, and I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I love you!💕


End file.
